The present invention relates to a liquid crystal driver circuit which displays data on a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal driver circuit which applies a drive voltage to a liquid crystal panel at a high speed.
As described in “An 8-bit Digital Data Driver for Color TFT-LCDs”, pp. 247–250, in SID DIGEST, 1996, the data driver circuit (liquid crystal driver) of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) buffers a liquid crystal application voltage corresponding to display data generated by a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) circuit with the use of an output amplifier circuit before output. The output amplifier circuit, composed of a voltage follower circuit, applies a gray-scale voltage of the DAC circuit directly to the liquid crystal panel pixels to display data.